


Evolution

by History_Buff



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/History_Buff/pseuds/History_Buff
Summary: Shizuo would do anything for his little brother.Or,Kasuka asks a favor, Shizuo nearly kills himself asking for help, and Izaya is just amused.





	1. Prologue

Ito Mizumi walked quickly to the meetup spot, pushing her way through the afternoon rush hour crowd of commuters. 

 

_ Today is the day!  _ She thought excitedly,  _ I can’t wait to meet him! _

 

“Him”, of course, was a friend Ito-san had met months ago online. He lived in the next city over, in Utsunomiya, and had taken the day to come out and meet her. They had shared all kinds of secrets together, about Ito’s broken home and his former struggles with alcoholism. 

 

He was older, but that only increased the excitement Ito-san felt. An older guy had taken an interest, however platonic, in  _ her _ , a mousy little high schooler with few friends and a shitty family. For the first time, Ito Mizumi was truly _ valued _ , even as Teru-san insisted it was as friends.

 

She reached the meeting place, an out-of-the way little corner of the city away from prying eyes. Teru-san was incredibly shy, after all, and despite living in a city himself, he confided that such a large city like Tokyo made him incredibly nervous.  

 

There was already a person waiting at the meetup spot, a man in his late twenties fiddling nervously with the wallet chains on his jeans. Ito approached cautiously, hoping she had gotten the right person.

 

“Teru-san?” she asked cautiously, “Is that you?”

 

He looked up at the question, and upon seeing her flashed a large, friendly grin. “Hey, Mizumi-san!” he called, “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you!”

 

“You too!” she gushed, heat seeping up her cheeks. “Gosh, it’s  _ so  _ cool to meet you in person! I’ve, uh, never done one of these meetups before so I’m a little nervous.” 

 

“Ha,” Teru-san said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, “same here. The drive here was so nerve-wracking.”

 

Ito-san’s eyes widened. “You  _ drove  _ here?” she asked in awe. It was such a grown-up thing to do, and it reminded Ito-san even more starkly of the age gap between them.

 

Teru-san’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yeah! I did. Wanna see my car? It’s parked around the corner.”

 

Teru-san had never mentioned a car before, but Ito-san figured that wasn’t so strange. “Sure!” she said eagerly.

 

Ito-san and Teru-san walked around the corner of the quiet street, out of view of the few pedestrians.

 

There was a scream, and the squealing of a car’s wheels.

 

The street went silent, and life carried on.


	2. Chapter 1

After Shizuo was fired for the third time in as many months, he got a call from his brother.

 

“Nii-san,” Kasuka said, “I need a favor.”

 

“Sure,” Shizuo replied immediately, “What’s up, Kasuka? How’s high school?”

 

“High school is fine, nii-san. I even made a friend.” Kasuka replied tonelessly. “Actually, that’s why I’m calling you in the first place.”

 

“Oh?” Shizuo asked, “Need some advice?”

 

“....Not...exactly…. She hasn't shown up to school lately and I’ve been worried.”

 

“I’m sure she’s just playing hooky.” Shizuo said, lighting a cigarette. “She’ll show up in a day or two.”

 

“That’s what I thought too, but, nii-san, it’s been  _ three weeks _ .”

 

“So, you want me to look into it?” Shizuo asked confusedly, “Kasuka, you  _ know  _ I’m not good with that sort of thing.”

 

“Actually….” Kasuka hesitated, “I was wondering if you could ask Orihara-san to look into it.”

 

There was a very long pause before a loud shout echoed through streets.

 

**_“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH??!!!!”_ **

  
***

 

Which is how Shizuo found himself in Shinjuku, breaking down the door of a certain informant.

 

_ “Iiiiiiizzzzzaaaaayyyyyyaaaaa!”  _ he cried, “Open the goddamn door!”

 

“Maybe,” an amused voice piped from behind him, “the reason I haven’t opened the door is because I’m not home.”

 

Shizuo slowly turned around, a large vein popping on his forehead. “You shitty flea… how long have you been standing there?!”

 

“Only the past ten minutes,” Izaya smirked, adjusting his grip on the bag of takeout. “You really have a one-track mind, Shizu-chan! Just like a real beast~!”

 

Shizuo ground the cigarette between his teeth, trying desperately to put a lid on the building rage inside him.

 

“I didn’t come here to fight, you shitty flea.” Shizuo growled angrily, clenching his fists so tightly that his bones cracked. 

 

“Oh  _ no?” _ Izaya cocked his head, the shitty smirk still on his face. “Then why  _ did  _ you come here?”

 

Shizuo grumbled something inaudible under his breath, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette.

 

“What was that, Shizu-chan?” The shitty flea leaned in, a hand to his ear.

 

**_“I SAID I NEED YOUR HELP YOU SHITTY FLEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ **

 

A window at the other end of the hall cracked with the force of Shizuo’s roar.

 

Izaya merely raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well then,” he said, “you’d better come in.”


	3. Chapter 2

Izaya was dreaming.

 

Somehow, between leaving his house for his beloved ootoro and arriving back home, he had fallen asleep somewhere and was dreaming this whole encounter.

 

There was no way that Shizu-chan would voluntarily seat himself at Izaya’s desk, eyebrow twitching as he barely contained his irritation. Izaya smirked. Even if this wasn’t a dream, he may as well milk this rare opportunity for all it was worth.

 

“So, Shizu-chan,” he smiled innocently, “what can I do for you?”

 

Shizu-chan handed over a picture. It was of a plain-looking girl of around high school age, judging by the Raira Academy uniform she wore. She was standing next to a solemn-looking boy, who- if his hair had been blonde and shorter- could have passed for a spitting image of Shizu-chan two years ago.  _ This must be Kasuka _ , Izaya thought to himself.

 

Izaya was beginning to form an idea of what happened. However, he couldn’t resist the opportunity to get a rise out of Shizu-chan.

 

“Is this your girlfriend Shizu-chan?” he asked with a smirk. “I’m surprised  _ anyone _ would go for a monster like you.”

 

“That’s not-!” Shizu-chan protested, his face turning beet red.

 

“I suppose you want to find out if she’s cheating on you,” Izaya continued, acting oblivious to Shizu-chan’s protests. “Don’t worry it’s quite common-”

 

_ “YOU SHITTY LOUSE I’VE NEVER MET HER BEFORE!!!!!!!”  _ Shizu-chan roared.

 

“Oh?” Izaya cocked his head in mock curiosity. “Then why are you here?”

 

“She’s Kasuka’s friend.” Shizu-chan grumbled. “He asked me to come to you. She went missing a little while back, and he’s worried.”

 

So, it was just as Izaya suspected. Frankly, he was impressed at the lengths Shizu-chan would go to for his brother. Izaya wondered how far that devotion went.

 

“Ah, I see,” Izaya said, “well, I can look into it for you, for a price.”

 

Shizu-chan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I, uh, have some money saved up. It’s not much, but-”

 

“Oh no, Shizu-chan, that's not what I meant at all.” Izaya’s smirk grew wider. “You just lost your job recently, right?”

 

Shizu-chan blinked dumbly. “How did you-?”

 

“I doubt you could afford my rates,” Izaya ploughed on, “So I’ll tell you what, I’ll look into it, and in return…”

 

Shizu-chan leaned in, “Yes…?”

“I’ll make you my henchman instead!” Izaya chirped clapping his hands together delightedly.

 

Izaya dodged as his desk went out the window.

  
_ Worth it _ .


End file.
